Dance with the devil
by Magical Girl Kiki
Summary: Edward et Envy dansent ensemble... à leur manière. Yaoï


**Avertissement:** , un mélange de Angst, Humour, song fic, un peu de violence... mais surtout Yaoï Envy/ Edward même si rien de trop graphique!

**Petite note:**

Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur FMA. Mais il y a quelques semaines, je suis tombé sur un magnifique AMV Brotherhood avec cette chanson... Et elle m'a littéralement envoûtée. Il fallait absolument que j'écrive, alors j'ai écrit, utilisant bien sûr mon couple préféré dans cet univers... J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

La chanson qui donne son titre à cette histoire est donc "_Dance with the devil_" de Breaking Benjamin. Je la conseille vivement!

* * *

**Dance with the devil**

Nous sommes une nouvelle fois face à face, à combien de reprises est-ce déjà arrivé depuis la première au labo n°5 ? J'en ai perdu le compte depuis bien longtemps. Et pourtant, je pense que je serais capable de les énumérer toutes sans la moindre erreur.

Au début, chacune de nos rencontres était un combat, un jeu même par certains cotés pour moi, mais au fil du temps, c'est devenu bien plus que ça. Sans vraiment nous en rendre compte, nous sommes passés de la lutte à un art, d'un duel à…. une danse.

Et jamais au cours de mes longues années d'existence, je n'aurais pensé que je trouverais un partenaire aussi parfait pour l'exécuter.

_**Close your eyes, so many days go by.**_

_Ferme les yeux, tant de jours passent._

_**Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.**_

_Il est facile de trouver ce qui est mal, plus dur de trouver ce qui est juste._

Je pourrais presque fermer les yeux et me délecter de cet instant... Cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas dansé ensemble, Ed...

Mais justement parce que ça fait longtemps, pas de distraction ou de relâchement, car ça signifierait perdre le rythme, rompre le contact, casser l'harmonie... Je ne peux et ne veux pas le faire, et toi non plus. La preuve, tu augmentes la rapidité de tes attaques, nous obligeant à rester concentrés, notre attention seulement fixée sur l'autre, oubliant tout le reste autour de nous. Car rien ne doit interrompre ou perturber ces moments où nous valsons ensemble. Il faut que le ballet continue... parce que c'est tout ce que nous avons...

Chacun de nos mouvements, coups de poings, de pieds... chaque assaut, parade, esquive, ou feinte... La moindre ondulation de nos cheveux, le plus petit claquement de vêtement, même le dessin que chaque goutte de sueur dessine sur ta peau... Tous sont les éléments d'une chorégraphie qui n'appartient qu'à nous.

Mais par une fascination presque malsaine, mon préféré est et restera la courbe gracile que décrit notre sang... quand la lame de ton automail écorche ma peau ou qu'un de mes coups au ventre le fait couler sur tes lèvres...

Au ventre, oui, parce que ça fait déjà une éternité que je ne touche plus ton visage, mais quelqu'un l'a-t-il remarqué au milieu de tous nos échanges? Sûrement personne à part toi...

Le claquement de tes mains à chaque transmutation, les murs qui s'écroulent, ton souffle rendu court par l'effort, mes remarques moqueuses sur ta taille et tes répliques irascibles... ce sont autant de notes créant la musique unique de notre duo... une musique exceptionnelle dont je ne me lasse pas.

Et pourtant, il manque quelque chose à cette symphonie, elle est incomplète. Tu murmures, grognes, râles, gémis, mais plus un seul cri ne passe tes lèvres. Ils sont désormais réservés à autre chose et je ne peux que m'en réjouir...

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**_

_Dis au revoir, alors que nous dansons avec le diable ce soir._

Car même si j'adore danser avec toi de cette façon, ce n'est pas ma préférée...

Non ma danse favorite avec toi est bien plus passionnée, plus sensuelle, plus addictive mais plus destructrice également...

C'est celle où nos langues virevoltent ensemble, où nos doigts se lient au milieu de nos cheveux emmêlés, où ta respiration devient erratique grâce à mes caresses, où ton corps se tend quand je plonge en toi... où tes cris rythment mes mouvements... plus fort, plus vite... jusqu'à l'explosion...

Oh, j'aimerais tellement danser comme ça avec toi à cet instant... J'en crève littéralement d'envie et je sais que toi aussi. Mais c'est impossible... pas ce soir.

Ton frère est là, mes "frères et sœurs" également, et ce bâtard de colonel sera bientôt là avec des renforts, je peux déjà sentir le mélange venant du tissus des uniformes, de la poudre de revolver, même la fine odeur de souffre qui semble toujours s'accrocher à lui...

Je sais qu'il ne nous reste que quelques instants, à peine quelques secondes peut-être... Cela fait des semaines que je ne t'ai pas vu, que je ne t'ai pas eu et qui sait quand je te reverrai... Alors, je ne tiens plus, je tente le diable..

D'une pirouette, je saute derrière toi et bloque tes bras, collant mon corps à ton dos... et je susurre à ton oreille, m'emplissant de ton odeur à défaut de ton goût.

-C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, _mon_ petit Fullmetal ?

La tension de tes muscles augmente et un petit hoquet étranglé t'échappe. On pourrait presque le prendre pour de la colère mais moi, je sais... je sais que c'est le plaisir qui contracte ton corps et accélère ta respiration.

Tu serres les dents, je le devine à la crispation de ta mâchoire, même sans voir ton visage...

- Putain, lâche -moi, sale monstre... Je te...

- Tu quoi..., je murmure d'une voix basse et taquine.

- Je te HAIS !

L'éclair d'une transmutation nous éclaire et de nouveau la lame de ton automail grandit mais cette fois partant du coude... pour me transpercer la poitrine.

Bravo, Ed, belle improvisation dans notre chorégraphie habituelle... Je te lâche sous la surprise de l'attaque, mais surtout à cause de la douleur... Ça fait mal, tu m'as eu en plein cœur, au propre comme au figuré.

Je sais que tu voudrais pouvoir dire trois autres mots... mais en même temps, je sais aussi que ceux-là contiennent un fond de vérité.

Je suis un monstre, je manipule, tourmente, torture... je tue... Même toi, tu n'échappes pas à cette facette de moi, alors que tu es pourtant la personne la plus importante à mes yeux et dans mon cœur inhumain.

Alors c'est vrai, tu hais ce que je suis, mais surtout tu te hais de m'aimer, parce que malgré tout, les insultes, les coups et le sang... tu m'aimes et c'est absolument insupportable pour toi, ça te déchire de l'intérieur, plus sûrement que mes mains ne pourront jamais le faire.

Et comment j'en suis aussi sûr ? Parce que, depuis la seule et unique fois où tu as réussi à t'avouer et m'avouer ce que tu ressens... tu ne me regardes plus dans les yeux, tu évites le regard du monstre que je suis... Même quand je suis au plus profond de toi, le miroir de ton âme m'est fermé...

_**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight**_

_Ne t'avise pas de le regarder dans les yeux, alors que nous dansons avec le diable ce soir_

C'est pourtant le feu de tes yeux qui me permet de me sentir presque humain...

Pour l'instant, je suis un monstre, mais il ne tient qu'à toi que cet état de fait change...

Tu m'as promis, juré que tu trouverais une solution... Mais tu as déjà tellement à faire pour retrouver le corps de ton frère. Je sais qu'il est important pour toi – plus que moi ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Il est possible également que je sois juste jaloux que toute ton attention ne soit pas à moi... L'envie, la jalousie, après tout, c'est mon péché...

_**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies**__._

_Je crois en toi, je peux te montrer que je peux voir à travers tous tes mensonges vides._

_**I won't last long, in this world so wrong.**_

_Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps, dans ce monde si mauvais._

Mais même si je crois en toi, parfois le doute me ronge. La situation devient de plus en plus dure à supporter. Je suis si loin de toi et chaque fois que je te vois, c'est si court, trop éphémère... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir encore longtemps...

En attendant...

Je ne peux qu'espérer... et danser avec toi...

Tu ne peux qu'espérer... et danser avec le monstre que je suis...

Soudain, une fausse note dans notre mélodie... Un intrus... Un claquement de doigts...

Et je me retrouve noyé dans des flammes, malheureusement pas celles de tes yeux.

Rideau, la danse est terminée...

_**Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.**_

_Je me tiens ici, impuissant et laissé pour mort._

Comme d'habitude, le Flamme Alchimiste en a trop fait. Le bâtiment où nous étions est en train de brûler comme s'il était un simple fétu de paille sèche et les pompiers ont bien du mal à contenir l'incendie pour empêcher qu'il se propage aux alentours. Un vrai feu de l'enfer...

Mais cela n'empêche pas le dit-Alchimiste de se vanter à qui veut l'entendre qu'il vient encore une fois de te sauver en réussissant à tuer ton dangereux agresseur.

Tué, moi ? Et puis quoi encore ! Les pouvoirs de cet abruti ont beau être impressionnants, ils sont bien loin d'être suffisants pour se débarrasser de moi. Et de plus, je ne me laisserais jamais tuer par lui, il n'y a que de ta main que je pourrais accepter ce sort.

Non je suis bel et bien vivant, ou du moins aussi vivant que peut l'être un Homonculus...

Je suis sur le toit juste au-dessus de la rue transversale où se sont garés les secours... et je te regarde... assis à l'arrière d'une ambulance, pendant qu'un infirmier t'examine, tu serres les dents face à la diatribe arrogante de Mustang et marmonnes que tu n'avais pas besoin d'être sauvé

Je ne devrais plus être là, Lust m'a déjà appelé plusieurs fois, je ne vais pas pouvoir l'ignorer encore longtemps. Mais je grappille quelques secondes pour être sûr que tu vas bien.

Tu bondis sur tes pieds quand le colonel fait brusquement une remarque sur les enfants casse-cous et irrespectueux... Si j'avais besoin d'une preuve de ton état, celle-ci est la meilleure que je pouvais avoir. Un tel éclat ne serait pas possible s'il y avait le moindre problème.

Sans te lâcher du regard, je rigole doucement à tes bêtises, tu es si facile à provoquer...

Et alors... Je ne sais pas comment, si tu m'as entendu malgré tout le bruit ambiant ou si simplement tu me connais trop bien et tu sais que je suis resté... mais lentement, tu lèves les yeux dans ma direction... ton regard remontant le long de mon corps, jusqu'au mien...

_**Trembling, crawling across my skin.**_

_Tremblant, rampant sur ma peau._

_**Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.**_

_Sentant tes yeux froids et morts, volant la vie des miens._

Enfin... tu m'offres enfin tes yeux... avec cette lueur étrange où se mêle douleur, espérance, amour et désespoir...

Rien qu'un instant de bonheur pour moi, trop fugace et insuffisant... avant que tu les fermes et détournes la tête... m'arrachant aussitôt le peu de chaleur et de vie que tu m'as offert...

Il ne me reste donc qu'à partir, je fais demi-tour sans un dernier regard, disparaissant dans la nuit...

A bientôt, Edward... Garde bien la prochaine danse pour moi...

_**Goodbye**_

_Au revoir_


End file.
